


Confession

by Judayre



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space 9
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir tries to convince Garak that his confession was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

hir buried his face in his hands as Odo walked away, not wanting to see who might have heard his very public announcement. Garak was at his side, and he knew without looking what expression was on the other man’s face. "In my defense,“ he said, wanting to get the first word in, "it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time.”

“A brilliant idea,” Garak repeated, and Bashir could hear the amusement. "To tell the head of security that we are, shall I say, intimately involved? You may find that more trouble than you bargained for, Doctor. I’m not exactly the most welcome person on Terak– Deep Space 9.“

"You don’t have to pretend to slip,” Bashir said, forcing himself to take his hands away and face his actions like an adult. "I am well aware that you’re Cardassian.“

"I should hope so,” Garak murmured, and Bashir felt the sting of a flush in his cheeks again.

“The point is that the first thing Odo would do with you in his office would be to ask the computer your whereabouts at the time and it would have shown you in my quarters. In the middle of the night. This way I’ve… Stated it outright. So I’m a– a credible source of information if they need anything else.”

Garak nodded. "Cunning,“ he said approvingly.

"Thank you,” Bashir answered, straightening the top of his uniform and glad he had come up with reasoning that wasn’t just the fact that he hated to see Garak in custody. He risked one look back as he walked away, and saw Garak watching him with the same small smile. The Cardassian twiddled his fingers in a wave and Bashir heaved a sigh. He hadn’t fooled Garak at all.


End file.
